The Ochsner CCOP's global aim for the next five years is to provide the unique population we serve in South Louisiana and Mississippi the opportunity to participate in state-of-the-art cancer therapy available only through clinical trials. This culturally rich rural and urban racially mixed patient base has benefited greatly from CCOP participation, with >3500 subjects entered on NCI approved clinical trials since 1983. Other specific aims are: 1} to diversify patients/participants enrolled on clinical trials by adding two largely rural affiliates in Covington and Hammond, Louisiana. 2) To embrace pediatric oncology as a major focus to broaden the CCOP patient base. 3) To establish strong relationships with the 25 Ochsner Satellite Clinics to create a large patient base of potential subjects for Cancer Control. 4) To partner medical oncology with other medical specialists to encourage an exchange of information that will generate enthusiasm for referring patients for clinical trials. 5) To monitor closely the underserved patients/participants to ensure that financial and social barriers are addressed to facilitate their enrollment in clinical trials. 6) To present continuing education programs to community physicians encompassing the latest results from clinical trials to encourage rapid dissemination of knowledge that leads to practice changes positively impacting the cancer patient. 7) To hold interdisciplinary monthly protocol meetings to rigorously review protocols for determining investigators interest and commitment. 8) To utilize to the fullest extent the skills of the highly motivated cancer control coordinator recruited in 2004. 9) To make a priority the training and development of the Co-Pi to assure continuity. 10) To make participation in correlative studies an integral responsibility for investigators enrolling patients on study.